


What a Wonderful World

by Skitstoevel



Category: Manga - Fandom, Me - Fandom, Story - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Confusing, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanstory, First Person, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of sexual encounters, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Okay I'm running out of ideas for tags, Organs, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, SO, Sad, Seven Deadly Sins, Story, Suspense, Torture, Violence, Vomit, eww these are getting gorey, idfk, reader interactive, sin - Freeform, sinning, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitstoevel/pseuds/Skitstoevel
Summary: The blade of the sharp machete scraped against the ground, leaving a shrill, painful sound behind it as it was dragged to its next victim. Within the next few hours the machete will have dulled, and a girl will have another night's meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused while reading this, good. That means I did my job right.

Imagine, you are walking home in Tokyo’s Harajuku district. The way to your apartment is through a narrow alleyway. You’ve walked home in the night before and have practically nothing to fear, but tonight’s a bit different. You feel a bit uneasy about something, but you don’t know what. You live in a decent area and all the tenants around here are quite nice. You notice that it’s beginning to get a bit chilly out and you are able to see your breath. You watch the puffs of air wisp away into nothingness as you walk. You try to pull your coat over your nose in a pitiful attempt to warm up, and eventually give up. It’s dark out, save for the scattered fluorescent signs that hang barely a foot above your head. When in the stretch of darkness between each sign you feel eyes burning into your back. ‘ _ It’s silly isn’t it _ ’, you think to yourself,  _ ‘being scared like this. I’ve done this a million times! I can walk home blind if I had to! I’ll have some soup when I get inside to calm myself down.’  _ Just as you step near the door to enter the apartment building you hear a loud crash from behind you. You jump and whirl around to see who the culprit is, only to find a tipped over trash can and a few scattered remnants of someone’s lunch. You sigh and turn back to open the door but come to a screeching halt when you feel a searing pain rip through your side. Your knees buckle and you fall to the ground, feeling something warm bubble in the back of your throat. The sound of a quite giggle can be heard as your world goes black when your head hits the ground.


End file.
